Bad to Worse
Transcript (Playthrough) Marcus Fenix: '"Control, this is Delta-One. Delta-Two is caring for wounded and flagging for pickup. Is the conservatory clear?" 'Lt. Stroud COM): "As far as I can tell, Delta-One." Marcus Fenix: '''"Then that’s our route. Shit! Jack, rip this door." '''Dominic Santiago: "Well, you know what that means." Marcus Fenix: '''"Yeah, I know what that means. Take over." '''Dominic Santiago: "Boomers!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Jack! Get that door open now! Control, tell me those satellites are ready!" '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Affirmative!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Well then, okay. Dom, let’s drop the Hammer!" '''Dominic Santiago: "Nice. Now what?" Marcus Fenix: '"Baird." 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Situation’s FUBAR here… hostiles everywhere! We’re getting the hell out." '''Marcus Fenix: '"Roger that. Watch your ass. We’ll see you at the house." '''Dominic Santiago: "This day just won’t end." Marcus Fenix: '''"Yeah, at least in prison they gave me three hots and a cot." '''Dominic Santiago: "What was that?" Marcus Fenix: '''"Quiet." '''Dominic Santiago: "Shhhh. Berserker!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Try to get around her… quietly. Shit! We can’t make it. We need to use the Hammer. Anya. Berserker. Satellite?" '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Affirmative!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Dom. We need open sky." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "You’re running out of time." 'Dominic Santiago: '"How about we never do that again?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Yeah. Works for me." Walkthrough Enjoy the local flora and fauna. As the chapter begins, look for a set of COG Tags straight ahead, behind a blown-out car. When you've got them, continue to the left through a small covered area to reach a courtyard with a locked door at the far end. s.]] As soon as the small bot starts torching the door open, backtrack towards the area where you found the set of COG Tags. An Emergence Hole appears almost right where you found the tags, so drop a grenade on it before too many enemies can emerge. You'll still have to deal with a few Wretches that charge you, plus a Locust soldier or two. Your main concern, however, won't appear until the emergence hole is officially closed. es before the Emergence Hole.]] When the emergence hole is closed, two Boomers blast through the doorway to the left (directly across the courtyard from the door the bot is opening). Take cover from them and look for the nearby Hammer of Dawn. You can use it to take out the Boomers, or just rely on grenades and machine gun fire from afar. .]] The door behind you should be opened after the Boomers are taken care of. Head inside and follow the twisting halls of the building. As you move through the Academy, you'll likely come across a few Hammer of Dawn laser designators—be sure to grab one on the way. You'll eventually walk out to a sort of greenhouse where a Berserker greets you through the door at the far end of the room. appears.]] NOTE: in case you didn't pick up a Hammer of Dawn before cause you maybe wanted to save the weapons of yours, there's one in the next section of the courthouse near the pillar that must be broken down by the Berserker near a COG soldier's body. Remember your last encounter with the Berserker? We hope so, 'cause the same rules of engagement apply. She can smell you, and she can hear you, but she can't see you. As soon as she charges toward you, walk quietly through the doorway she came through. As you walk forward, roll back and soon as she smashes the smashable wall (it's color is distinctly white compared to the solid walls). Walk back towards the doorway that you just entered the hall with. Before you head out, make some noise to lure the Berserker to the doorway, and then roll out. Now walk quietly to the wall that she just broke down. For some reason, the Berserker gets jammed in the doorway (if the plan worked), and you can safely but quietly proceed to the other section of the greenhouse. As soon as you make it to the next hallway, the Berserker will smash through another smashable wall and you will receive a checkpoint. At the very start, don't move, and simply observe the Berserker. It will automatically charge at a pillar and smash it (perhaps because of the noise those two birds made). Notice how the glass above gets smashed as well. When Marcus says,"Dom, we need open sky." That's how we're gonna get it. Immediately give the Berserker a dose of Hammer. This will help weaken her for later. If you're doing it on Insane, try to give her two doses. However, be sure not to kill her yet. We need her to break down a certain pillar inside the room to get out of the greenhouse. That pillar should be the second-to-last one down the hallway on the left side (the side that she ran to at the start of the checkpoint). As soon as she breaks the pillar, she will be stunned. Use this chance to drop the Hammer one last time and kill her. Once the Berserker is dealt with, locate a wheel crank nearby to squelch the flames blocking your way out. Bust through the door ahead and continue to the next chapter. Category:Gears of War walkthrough